Love Never Dies
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: Their goodbye is not forever, because they both know that someday they will get a chance to love each other. Someday.   Because Love Never Dies.   *dedicated to someone special. bittersweet ending.* R


**Love Never Dies  
**

_Dedication: Dedicated to someone special: this is just my creative way of saying that I'm over you. You had your chance. You blew it. I'm not going to wait for you anymore. This is goodbye._

AN: Hi everyone! First, thank you for clicking on this story! It means a lot to me. Next, if you enjoy this story, please do check out some of the other ones on my profile. And please don't forget to review! They mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters the CW does. Although, I would love to own Ian Somerhalder.

Today I shall tell a story. Do not take this story to be a happy one. In fact, it is very bittersweet. It is the story of Damon and Elena. Their story is a tragedy itself, "what could have been" as we call it. He loved her, and she loved him too. Now, hearing this you must be thinking, "how is this sad?" their story is a sad one because Elena's ex boyfriend, Stefan did everything he could to keep the two apart. You see, when Elena broke up with Stefan, she decided that it was best to be honest with him. So, Elena told him that she had, somehow fallen in love with Damon. Now knowing this, Stefan was angry. So, he decided that he would tell Damon that he thought that if he left Mystic Falls Elena would be better off. And if he really cared about her he'd understand. Hearing this, Damon was heartbroken. this also made him realize just how dangerous it was to be around her. He must now leave the one he wants to take. Its time for sacrifice. So, that very night Damon packed his bags and prepared to leave mystic falls for the rest of his undead life. He would miss her dearly, but Elena, the girl he loves would be happier and better off without him, so for Elena he shall go. He loves her, and with love comes sacrifice. Even if she does not love him back, he loves her and he always will. His love for Elena is one thing that will never change. And so on that cold and rainy fall morning, Damon Salvatore packed his bags and left mystic falls for eternity. The next day, Elena had decided to finally tell Damon how she felt. But when she arrived at the boarding house, she found out that Damon was not there. When she asked Stefan where he was, he just changed the subject. Elena then left the boarding house broken hearted. She knew that she had to find him. So, a few minutes later she decided to call his cell phone. No answer. After the first try was unsuccessful, Elena called back a few more times. Yet, still Damon was not picking up. Elena was frustrated. He did not know where he was or how to find him. Days past. Elena still couldn't help but think of him every second of the days passing. Elena was devastated. Soon weeks passed and Elena felt as if she couldn't breathe or live without Damon. She had stopped going out with her friends and talking to her family. All Elena wanted to do was sit alone in her darkened room and think about what they could have been. Thanks to his leaving, they may never get a chance now. Soon the weeks became months, after about four months of watching Elena suffer, Bonnie and Caroline decided to go and take matters into their own hands and try to get Stefan to say something as to where to find Damon. But they came back unsuccessful. They told Elena that she had to move on, to forget about Damon. But as much as she tried she couldn't. Soon those months became years. Years of pining for him to come back and tell her how sorry he was for leaving her all alone. But that never happened. Soon, Elena began to realize that Bonnie and Caroline were right; she did need to move on. Meanwhile in Italy Damon was contemplating moving on from Elena as well. But as much as he wanted to, his heart would not let him.  
Inside, he knew that he would never be able to love anyone the way he loved Elena. He so desperately wanted to go back to mystic falls and explain to Elena just how sorry he was. But he couldn't. He was sure that Elena had forgotten all about him by now. By thinking this Damon was wrong. Completely wrong. Even though Elena was dating again, she still could not forget Damon. As Damon could not forget Elena. One day, years later, Damon decides to return to mystic falls. But as much as he wants to, he does not plan to go to visit Elena. It would be too painful. He soon arrives at the boarding house only to find Stefan and Katherine together.  
"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asks,  
"I missed home." Damon replies.  
"You're not welcome here anymore Damon."  
And with that, he leaves. Later that very night, he finds himself outside her house. He desperately wants to see her so as quiet as possible, he enters her room. It's then he sees her sleeping form. She is just as beautiful as she was all those years ago. It's then he decides he needs to see her. To meet with her. So he can see her one last time, and finally, after all these years, get his closure. And so he climbs out the window and drives back to the hotel he was staying at. The next morning he calls her. She answers on the second ring.  
"Hello?" her voice rings  
"Elena, it's Damon" he says nervously  
"Damon? Oh my gosh! Where are you are you? Are you okay?"  
"Yes Elena, I am fine. I'm also back in Mystic Falls"  
"really?"  
"Yes but only for a little while"  
"when are you leaving?"  
"next week"  
"oh"  
"Elena, I was wondering could you meet me at the grill for lunch at one?"  
"Sure Damon I'll be there"  
"thank you"  
"I'll see you soon bye Damon"  
"bye Elena"  
He then goes to prepare for his lunch with Elena.  
It's one o'clock. He's sitting at a table waiting for her. Then, he sees her as she walks through the door and over to their table.  
"Hello Elena"  
"Damon! Hey how have you been?"  
""I've been well elena and you?"  
I've been okay as well" she smiles.  
"Well you must be wondering why I called you here"  
"yes actually I Am." she says and her face becomes serious  
"well, I came back because, there was something I had to tell you. Something important." he suddenly feels nervous. And Damon Salvatore does not feel nervous.  
" what is it?"  
"I love you Elena. Please, forgive me for leaving you. I was stupid and I'm sorry," he says hoping that she'll understand.  
"Damon, I love you too but I can't forgive you. Not yet at least. You left me. Without a goodbye without an explanation and without a heart. I can't forgive you Damon. Not now."  
"I understand Elena." as much as it  
hurt, he was kind of expecting it deep down.  
"This doesn't mean that we don't have a future together Damon. It means I need some time to forgive you." she says as a few tears run down her face.  
"I don't blame you for needing time, I was an idiot."  
"We'll get our chance someday"  
"and when we do, I'm going to take advantage of it."  
Elena smiles at the thought of that.  
"But for now, we have to be apart"  
He nods  
"goodbye Elena"  
"goodbye Damon"  
And with that they both leave the grill. They are both broken hearted, but they both know that they weren't meant to be right now. But their goodbye is not forever, because they both know that someday they will get a chance to love each other.  
Because Love Never Dies.

_I hope it's nice where you are. And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in weather and time but I never planned on you changing your mind.  
~Taylor Swift (Last Kiss)~_

**AN: So… how was it? Please can you tell me in a review? Special mention in my next fic for the first reviewer!**


End file.
